In aircraft, for example in airplanes for transport of passengers, cabin attendants, for example stewardesses and stewards, may be present on board who may assist in ensuring flight comfort and safety of passengers. At least during the take-off and landing phases the cabin attendants, too, need to take up positions that meet certain safety requirements.
To this effect flight attendant seats, also known as cabin attendant seats (CASs) are provided that are designed as folding seats. Folding seats are, for example, known from DE 10 2004 025 980 A1 and US 2005/264058 A1. The folding seats may be folded in when they are not in use. The folding seats must be arranged in such a manner that, for example, any jamming of the seat surface cannot prevent unimpeded access to an exit in the case of evacuation.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.